<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when you heard of the news, you werent even scared by veel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158251">when you heard of the news, you werent even scared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel'>veel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rory's angsty newsies oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxious Racetrack Higgins, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Don't Read This, Gay David Jacobs, Gay Racetrack Higgins, M/M, Sad David Jacobs, Sad Jack Kelly, This is really just sad, aesthetic? more like ass pathetic, also backround spot/jack, also i kill off race so theres that, anyway it's time for sad davey again, because i really like killing characters i guess, but i just had a panic attack and im in the mood for a sad fic, but if trump gets reelected im rioting, but my heart says to write ravey angst, but so's the one irl amirite, for legal reasons thats a joke, i want more people to write for ravey, it's literally one in the morning i want death, it's really cute, my six other tabs are screaming at me to finish my work, please, since it's always davey, so there are your warnings, so's the president, the police are shit in this story btw, this was meant to be fluff, where did I go wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>President Snyder wasn't a nice man, and Race and Davey were torn apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Racetrack Higgins/David Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rory's angsty newsies oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when you heard of the news, you werent even scared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>snyder was a jerk so i decided to make him the big bad instead of pulitzer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When President Snyder had broadcasted to the country that all people in homosexual relationships were to be either killed or arrested, Race only stared at the television blankly. David had noticed how Race had little tendencies to let his mind wander when things got too bad for his anxiety, but he never looked agitated or even scared. His face only remained pensive while Spot proceeded to throw a glass bottle at the television and Jack yelled profanities. Katherine and Sarah had resorted to drinking their cares away, and Race didn't even notice. It seemed Albert could even jump out the second floor window (which he did, but he was completely fine) and Race didn't change his gaze. He stared right at the television where Snyder's face was frozen.</p><p>When Spot and Jack collected their things from the apartment, Race didn't even hug them goodbye. He watched silently as his two best friends walked off into the great unknown. It was chaos outside. People were rioting in the streets. It wasn't safe for them to go out, Davey had even said so. </p><p>"It's too risky, we can't lose either of you. Who knows if you'll be able to make it to the airport unnoticed," Davey had said. Jack only shook his head and took off. Spot sighed and turned back to Davey before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Spot was never one to show affection, but it was very extreme when he did. Spot smiled sadly at Racetrack before following his boyfriend, their very few belongings in bags over their shoulders.</p><p>Davey sighed and turned back to Race. The blond boy stared downwards, still unresponsive to anything. David had tried everything he could think of to knock Race out of this peculiar state. He had given Race's pack of cigars to Albert. He made Race's favorite meal. He turned on Race's favorite song. It seemed nothing would wipe that horrible, indifferent look off his face.</p><p>"Hun, you can't do this forever."</p><p>"We can't do this forever," Race snapped back quietly. Davey hummed and pocketed his hands. He leaned against the wall in the kitchen next to the door. Race stared at the ground. "You promised me you'd love me forever," Race looked up at Davey, his concentrated look replaced by a sadder one, "is that still true?" Davey nodded immediately and wrapped his arms around the blond.</p><p>"Always, <em>Bambola,</em>" Davey cooed in Race's ear. Race wrapped his arms around Davey as well. He dug his head into Davey's should and cried, soaking Davey's nice button up shirt. David awkwardly patted Race's back before stroking the nape of his neck gently. Race sobbing into David's shoulder wasn't ideal for either of them, but it was better than nothing at all. "I'll never stop loving you. As long as the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, as long as the moon lights up the night sky, as long as the stars decorate the empty void in space; I will love you, forever and always."</p><p>"Forever and always," Race repeated in between sobs. David finally let a few tears slip from his eyes. He was no longer able to keep up his tough guy act. He was always soft, and he knew that. But there was a different kind of tenderness that came around when he was with Race. He was no longer able to hide his emotions like he did around Spot or Katherine or even his own sister. Race had been different, and Davey recognized that immediately.</p><p>They had gotten married when Race was twenty-two and Davey was twenty-three. Both of them were happy that day. They both remembered how fun it was to see each other enjoying life. How much fun it was to sing and dance like the world wasn't there. How happy Davey was the minute Race he saw Race walking down the aisle, his arm linked with Albert's. How happy Race was the moment Davey said his vows.</p><p>How hard it was watching their whole lives crumble in an instant.</p><p>At age thirty, Davey knew Snyder's goal was not to make people made, but to psychologically damage them so they didn't know what to do. He wanted to guide them on the path to listen to his speeches. He wanted them to fear him. He wanted them to think they had no chance of survival if they ignored him. That they'd have no one else to turn to.</p><p>What people didn't, or refused to, realize was that Snyder was manipulating them. Using them to keep his position of power. So he could do whatever he wanted with no penalty. It didn't matter how many bodies he had to step over to achieve his crown. The only thing that mattered to him was the success of knowing he won; that he got what he wanted. He didn't care how many people were to be angry at him, he had the right people wrapped around his fingertip.</p><p>It was only a matter of time before Davey and Race were discovered. Being married already, they'd be killed on sight. They had nowhere to run or hide. They waited until they were found. They watched as their friends and family left. Minutes after leaving, Katherine was dragged by her ankles to be killed on the streets as an example. Sarah had been forced to watch as the love of her life was ripped from her, only to rot away in a cell for the rest of her life. Albert and JoJo had been quiet on leaving, and JoJo managed to get away. Albert wasn't so lucky. Race watched as his best friend was publicly whipped and hanged for his 'crimes'. Spot and Jack had somehow made it to Canada safely, much to Davey's relief. He couldn't handle anymore heartbreak.</p><p><em>"Ti amo," </em>Race whispered after calming down enough. His throat hurt and his voice was hoarse, but Davey didn't do anything about it. They both knew this was their last chance to talk to each other, and Davey wasn't going to make Race be quiet for it. They wanted to hear each other's voices. They wanted to be in each other's arms forever. Maybe they could be ripped apart, but their hearts would carry on the memory of each other.</p><p>A pound on the door interrupted their moment, but neither of them went to open it. They knew very well who was at the door, and didn't intend on letting anyone in. Race's eyes flicked to the door. Davey grabbed Race's jaw and turned him back to Davey. Race's eyes were filled with tears that threatened to spill. Davey wiped underneath and put on a fake smile for the two of them.</p><p>"Look at me. I won't let them hurt you, <em>lo guiro.</em>" Davey pushed their foreheads together. Another knock hit the door. Race and Davey both flinched. Race pulled away from Davey. David stared directly at him, and broken blue eyes stared straight back at him. Davey pulled Race into a sweet but deep kiss. Davey's fingers tangled through Race's hair before Race grabbed onto the older boy's hands. Race pulled away and they were left breathless, staring at each other. "It's gonna be alright," Davey promised.</p><p>The police finally kicked down the door. Two of them rushed to Race, while another two rushed to Davey. They pulled them apart, ignoring Race's frantic cries. Davey stayed silent, determined to not show weakness. The chief of police kicked the back of Davey's knees, causing him to fall onto his knees. He rested his hands behind his head. Race copied him. They were still face to face, but further apart now. Onlookers paused on the streets to look through the window. Davey only focused on Race.</p><p>"Let this be another example of what happens to men in a homosexual relationship," the policeman frowned. Davey felt a gun press against his head. He closed his eyes, waiting for the man to pull the trigger. Race shrieked out frantically, calling for Davey. He only smiled and accepted the fact the he was going to die. He felt the gun push him forward. He waited for the shot, but it never came. Davey opened his eyes and stared at his lover. His heart shattered into a million pieces.</p><p>"I love you, forever and always." Race smiled sadly as the tears ceased to fall from his eyes. He fell to the left side of the floor. A pool of blood surrounded his head, and the policemen stepped away. Davey's eyes widened in horror.</p><p>He moved away from the man with the gun beside him and rushed over to Racetrack. He screamed and sobbed and weeped. He didn't know what else to do. He felt himself bury his face into Race's arms one last time before he was dragged away. Away from his home. Away from his memories. Away from his Racetrack.</p><p>"Forever and always," Davey muttered before he blacked out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Five years later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Word spread like wildfire in the prison. There was a prison where homosexuals were kept, and they were abused there. They learned to pay for what they had done. To pay for the gain of the president.</p><p>Correction; former president.</p><p>Snyder had been assassinated. </p><p>Soon after Snyder's death, Pulitzer had taken over. Pulitzer was Katherine's father.</p><p>Because of Katherine, Pulitzer had all homosexuals and other members of the LGBTQ community were to be released. </p><p>This was supposed to be happy news, but Davey wasn't happy.</p><p>His everything had been taken away from him. Pulitzer might be able to fix the law, but he could never mend what Snyder did. Davey, like many other, had lost their partner. His sister Sarah was among those people. Neither of them had anywhere else to go, so they wound up back at their childhood home. Neither of them ever spoke. Not to each other, not to other people, not even to themselves. After a while, silence is the only thing Davey could find comfort in.</p><p>After all, silence was better than being reminded of the constant chattering of his <em>Bambola.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that was unusually dark compared to my other stories now i wanna cry omg</p><p>my language arts teacher is going to kill me for writing this instead of finishing my assignment in her class whoops</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>